


Fabulous

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie Weasley - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Ginny Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hinny, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, ginny weasley - Freeform, neville longbottom - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But, then again there are no happy endings for Draco Malfoy, is there?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Fabulous

Draco  
‘I’m on my way to the Ministry.’ ‘It’s finally the day I get to see who my soulmate is.’ I think sarcastically. I don’t know why everyone is sooo excited about this. It’s probably just going to be some stupid rich girl. I secretly hope it isn’t. Whoever it is, I just hope that it isn’t Pansy. God, that’d be a tragedy. After all, you don’t have to end up with your soulmate. You’d just be happy with them than without. But, then again there are no happy endings for Draco Malfoy, is there? I walk into the Ministry and immediately regret it. I could let down father, but let’s be honest he’s obviously already disappointed. So...why give him another reason. I’m in the waiting room. I pick up a magazine to keep me busy. ‘News in the Wizarding World’ I read. I flip to page one. Seriously is there anything in here that doesn’t have Potter. Fabulous Harry Potter. I’ll give you fabulous. Fabulous is sitting right here in this red chair. “Draco?” “I’m here.” I say as I get out of the seat. “The test is pretty easy, you just have get your mouth swapped.” “And then in about 10-15 minutes you will start to see a vision and your soulmate mark will appear.” “For most it’s on their hand or their side.” “Just wait in there.” I walk into the room and examine my surroundings...you got to be kidding me. There’s The Chosen One. Seriously what’s the deal. I hear the doorknob opening and I turn my head. “Hi, I’m Dr.Heart.” “Your here to get the soulmate test, right?” “Yeah.” I say looking at my feet. “It doesn’t hurt at all.” “I just swab your mouth.” I nod. How is she so cheery. Almost as much as Potter.  
After she swabs my mouth, I’m waiting in the room until the vision starts. My vision suddenly goes black. It looks like I’m in a room with no windows or doors. Am I dead? “No, your not dead.” “Who said that?” “Show yourself!” I screamed. “I’m your conscience, Draco.” “You can’t see me or hear me, but I am here.” “Are you ready to see your soulmate?” I nod. “Alright, let’s begin.” I hear the voice fade. I see a room that is light blue and that has a dark aqua velvet rug. I walk around and notice that the house isn’t that big. Whoever I’m dating obviously doesn’t have very good taste. “Draco, how was work?” I hear a voice that I recognize. “Draco?” “Love, what are you doing?” Can I answer? I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try. “I’m in the...living room.” I answer, I still don’t know if he...she can hear me. I can’t really tell since the voice is faded. “There you are.” I hear a voice say as someone wraps their hands around my waist. I look at their hands, definitely a guy. “Can you hear me?” “Yeah, I can hear you.” “Why would you ask that?” “I...this, this is not real.” “Why?” He asks and I see his face. My god...it’s a Weasley. “Charlie?” “Yes.” My soulmate is Charlie Weasley. I’m just glad it’s not Ron. Wait, if we end up together...I’m not saying we will, but if we do...god if we do I’ll be kinda related to Potter! Uh...how is this guy my soulmate. I’d rather have Neville. “Why are you acting weird Draco?” “I...how are we soulmates?” “Draco, we’ve been through this.” “I love you no matter what you did.” “Your not one of them Draco, you never were.” I don’t know why, but a tear rolled down my cheek. “Oh, Draco.” “Come here.” He opens his arms to hug me and I just let him. “Your safe now, your safe now.” I love him. It’s too good to be true. I...I want to love him and I want this to be real. I wake up from the delusion. And I see the man himself standing in front of me. Charlie Weasley. “Hello Charlie.” “Hello Draco.” Fabulous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
